Embodiments relate generally to computer security.
Computer exploits are techniques which may be used to compromise the security of a computer system or data. Such exploits may take advantage of a vulnerability of a computer system in order to cause unintended or unanticipated behavior to occur on the computer system. For example, Return Oriented Programming (ROP) exploits may involve identifying a series of snippets of code that are already available in executable memory (e.g., portions of existing library code), and which are followed by a return instruction (e.g., a RET instruction). Such snippets may be chained together into a desired sequence by pushing a series of pointer values onto the call stack. In this manner, an attacker may create a virtual code sequence without requiring injection of external code.